1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor comprising a mounting chassis, a piston having a piston head with an air acting face, a cylinder having an air chamber with an inner top wall, and a rotational crank cam with an eccentric crankpin. A coupling aperture on the mounting chassis is bias disposed. Both of the air acting face on piston head and inner top wall in cylinder are configured into corresponding slant planar surface. By linear reciprocating motion of the piston in the cylinder, the air in the cylinder is effectively compressed with enhanced efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor of the present invention has been endeavoring research and development in air compressor for a long time with outstanding successful results such as converting conventional complicated type with laborious assembling process in early periods into simple structure with easy assembling process, enhancing conventional energy-wasting type into energy-effective and eco-friendly structure, or the like. All these achievements can be reflected from the following U.S. Patents issued to the inventor of the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,447; 5,655,887; 6,135,725; 6,095,758; 6,213,725; 6,280,163; 6,315,534; 6,059,542; 6,146,112; 6,200,110; 6,295,693; 6,413,056; 6,551,077; 6,514,058; 6,655,928; 6,846,162; 7,462,018 and 7,240,642. For all foregoing air compressors, although each structure is different from preceding compressor to succeeding one, a common basic operation mode can be referred to FIG. 17, which is an indirectly driving transmission mode of meshed dual gears. Firstly, a motor 94 with a shaft 971 generates driving power to drive a coupled actively driving pinion 97 thereof; secondly, the driving power from the motor 94 is relayed by a passively driven gear 95, which is meshed with the actively driving pinion 97, to a coaxial rotational crank cam 96 stacked thereon; thirdly, an eccentric crankpin 961 on the rotational crank cam 96 simultaneously drives a linking bore 932 at rear end of a piston 98 into rotary motion such that the piston 98 with piston rod 983 are also driven to move; fourthly, at front end of the piston 98, a piston head 981 is driven by the moving piston rod 983 to move in linear reciprocating motion as the piston head 981 is confined by a cylindrical air chamber 911 of a cylinder 91; and finally, by means repeated linear reciprocating motion of the piston head 981 in the air chamber 911 of a cylinder 91, the air in the air chamber 911 is properly compressed to desired pressure.
FIG. 16 is an illustrative view showing structure of a piston 98 for conventional air compressor, wherein an air acting face 982 on the piston head 981 of the piston 98 has flat profile. Please refer to FIGS. 16 and 17, for outstanding highlight the flat profile of the air acting face 982 in the conventional air compressor, rest minor components related to the piston heads 981 are not shown in foregoing figures. Wherein:
F9 denotes the central point of the air acting face 982 in conventional piston 98 (as shown in FIG. 16);
X-line, Y-line and Z-line denote X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis of the three dimensional Cartesian coordinate system respectively such that X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis intersect at origin point, which is consistent with point P0 or P9, which is defined as below;
XY-plane denotes the plane specified by the pair of X-axis and Y-axis;
XZ-plane denotes the plane specified by the pair of X-axis and Z-axis;
YZ-plane denotes the plane specified by the pair of Y-axis and Z-axis;
Iv denotes a normal line initiated from F9 (as shown in FIG. 16);
Ifp denotes the line specified by the pair of point P0 and point F9 in conventional piston 98 (as shown in FIG. 16);
P9 denotes the central point of the linking bore 932 in conventional piston 98 (as shown in FIG. 16);
θ2 denotes the angle formed by the XY-plane and flat air acting face 982 of the piston head 981 in conventional piston 98 (as shown in FIG. 17);
θ4 denotes the angle formed by the XY-plane and flat inner top wall 912 of the air chamber 911 in conventional cylinder 91 (as shown in FIG. 17); and
The axial line of the linking bore 932 at rear end in the piston rod 983 of the piston 98, which is also a normal line passing point P9, consists with the Y-axis so that the axial line is also laid on the XY-plane. The flat air acting face 982 on the piston head 981 of the piston 98 is disposed in parallel with the XY-plane so that the angle θ2 formed by the XY-plane and flat air acting face 982 of the piston head 981 is in θ2=0 condition. Likewise, the flat inner top wall 912 in the air chamber 911 of the cylinder 91 is also disposed in parallel with the XY-plane so that the angle θ4 formed by the XY-plane and flat inner top wall 912 of the air chamber 911 is in θ4=0 condition too.
Besides, a mounting chassis 90 with a proximal coupling aperture 922 and a distal coupling aperture 921 is provided for the conventional air compressor, wherein the proximal coupling aperture 922 functions to fix the motor 94 therebelow via passing the actively driving pinion 97 on a shaft 971 of the motor 94 therethrough while the distal coupling aperture 921 functions to fix the passively driven gear 95 thereon via holding a central spindle 951 in the passively driven gear 95. In this case, a cylinder axial line, which initiated from internal central point of the cylinder 91 such that it consists with the Z-axis, will mutually intersect both axial lines of the spindle 951 and shaft 971. Although foregoing structure of the conventional air compressor can bring features thereof to certain expected effect, there is some improving room for enhancing performance of the air compressor. Having addressed the structural features and issues of the conventional air compressor, the inventor of the present invention contrives innovative mounting chassis and piston for enhancing air compressing effect.